AL FIN JUNTOS
by alehime
Summary: es la continuacion del finc que hago yo podran estar juntos trunks y marron


Hola otra vez vengo yo después d tanto tiempo, este finc es la continuación del otro que tengo que hago yo como saben es un trunks x marron mi pareja favorita y sin más que se abra el telón a si, los personajes no me pertenecen ni lo hago con fin de lucro si no para mi diversión y la de otros que les guste esta pareja.

AL FIN JUNTOS

Capitulo uno: encuentro

Hoy este día se cumplían dos años desde que marro y trunks terminaron su relación a escondidas, tanto por el bien de ella como por la indecisión de trunks, pues aunque sabía lo que quería no tenia determinación cosa que se culpaba mucho en todos esos años se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nos e percato de que una chica de pelo negro y ojos negros estaba frente a él.

-trunks, hola te extrañe mucho-le dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en los labios sacándolo de su s pensamientos

-ha, pan cuando llegaste no te sentí, me sorprendiste-le dijo un sorprendido trunks mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba

-porque esa era la finalidad que; te sorprendiera y lo conseguí, a vamos a comer te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo muy feliz pan mientras hacía caras adorables que hacía que trunks no le pudiera decir que no

-pero pan tengo mucho que trabajo por hacer y después tengo una reunión con varias empresas- le dijo trunks

-o vamos trunks, también van a ir bra y goten y la sorpresa que te va a gradar mucho siiii, ándale se que te vas a poner feliz, si hazlo por mí síiii-le dijo pan haciéndole ojitos del gato con botas

-está bien, está bien tu ganas, vamos a comer con bra y goten-dijo finalmente trunks

Bra y goten se encontraban en un restaurant lujoso platicando cuando a lo lejos ven a pan y trunks entran

-hey pan, trunks por aquí-le señalo bra

-hola porque tardaron mucho, ya nos estábamos desesperando e ibas a empezar a comer sin ustedes-dijo bra feliz

-he y donde está la invitada, porque no está aquí-dijo pan mientras se sentaba a un lado de bra

-de quien están hablando tu sabes algo goten-dijo totalmente confundido trunks mirando a su amigo

-la verdad no se de que hablan a mi también me arrastro bra hasta aquí sin saber nada-dijo derrotado goten por el comportamiento de su novia y sobrina

-hey no se habrán olvidado de mi verdad chicos-dijo finalmente una rubia de pelo corto mientras los veía; dejándolos confundidos

-marron, al fin llegaste tonta por qué no habías venido a vernos te extrañábamos un montón-dijo bra mientras la abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad al volver a ver a su amiga

- sí, mira que irte sin decirnos nada no te lo vamos a perdonar fácilmente vas a tener que hacer muchos meritos he-le dijo pan mientras lloraba también al ver a su amiga

Trunks sintió que todo a su alrededor se movió y empezó a tener color al volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños parada enfrente de el

-ma…marron, volviste- trunks no dejo que marron reaccionara y la abrazo muy fuerte sintiendo como la chica se estremecía ante su abrazo

-yo también me da mucho gusto verte trunks-dijo finalmente marron y separándose del abrazo de este, sintiéndose como una colegiala ante él, "y pensar que aun me pone nerviosa el estar cerca de él" pensó la rubia

-hey que paso marron no te olvides de mi estoy pintado o que-le dijo muy divertido goten ante la reacción de sus amigos pues él era el único que sabía de su relación, y al mirarlos se dio cuenta que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se amaban

-claro que no, como me iba a olvidar del ruidoso goten, uno de mis mejores amigos-dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba

Se la pasaron platican y recordando las anécdotas y de vez en cuando trunks miraba a marron lo que había cambiando en esos dos años y lo hermosa que se había puesto, paso tan rápido que se fueron ya entrada la noche

-bueno chicos nos vemos mañana se cuidan-dijo marron despidiéndose

-he donde te estás quedando-le dijo goten mientras abrazaba a su novia

-en mi antiguo departamento estos dos años; no lo deje seguí pagan do la renta- dijo marron feliz

-en ese caso te llevo no puede estar una chica sola a estas horas de la noche-dijo trunks firmemente

-he no es necesario agarro un taxi y llego segura a mi casa, además el tiene que llevar a pan- se excuso la chica pues no quería estar cerca de trunks

-claro que no trunks tiene razón marro; además yo y pan vamos al mismo lugar a sí que yo me las llevo a las dos-dijo firmemente goten sabiendo que su amigo quería platicar con la chica

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron primero dejando solos a trunks y marron en un silencio incomodo

-yo marron tengo, que hablar de algo muy importante contigo-dijo trunks rompiendo con el silencio

-sí, yo mira trunks sobre el pasado, eso es pasado y ahí se queda tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ahora solo somos amigo y ahí nos quedamos-le dijo marron mientras empezaba a caminar pues su departamento no estaba muy lejos de ahí

-claro que sí, yo aun te amo pesar de todo que ha pasado – le dijo trunks mientras la jalaba del brazo y la atraía hacia el

-claro eso es lo único que sabes decir trunks, pero son puras palabras las que dices nunca lo demuestras con actos y yo; ya no te creo-le decía marron mientras intentaba alejarse de trunks

-si se que fui un cobarde al quedarme con pan por su problemas, y por no luchar por lo que amo, pero ya no más ahora que tu egrésate voy a luchar para estar contigo-le dijo trunks mientas la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso

- no seas idiota trunks nunca vuelvas hacer eso cuando no cree ni tú mismo lo que dices, y no vuelvas a besarme, he y que te hace pensar que yo un te amo-le grito totalmente enojada marron

-tus beso, tu cuerpo y esos hermosos ojos me dicen que me amas y que siempre me vas a amar y si aun te resiste yo me voy a encargar de que lo aceptes-le dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo trunks y por sus sentimientos por ella

-pues entonces sí que eres, un idiota porque tú para mí ya no significas nada-le dijo marron

-entonces por que regresaste he, si no fue para volver conmigo entonces por qué- le grito enojado trunks

-eso un no le debes saber, espérate hasta mañana trunks y es cuando entenderás todo, vas a ver que tu ya no eres el única que esta a i alrededor – le dice marron mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar

-pues no te creo nada, y no me importa las veces que tú me digas que me aleje no lo voy hacer te voy a demostrar que me sigues a mando como la primera vez- le iba diciendo trunks mientras caminaban y marron trataba de ignóralo

-bueno ya llegamos te puedes ir ya estoy a salvo-dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba en sus narices no dándole tiempo ni de responder

-claro preciosa, nos vemos después y créeme no me voy a dar por vencido, vas a volver conmigo y cuando lo hagas va a ser para siempre, sueñas conmigo porque yo si voy a soñar contigo- le grito desde afuera trunks completamente feliz sabía que marron tenía razón pero no le importaba por que le iba a demostrar que la amaba y lo primero que tenía que hacer era terminar su relación con pan.

Mientras dentro del departamento la rubia se dejo caer en su cama no pensaba que en cuanto llegara se iba a encontrar con trunks, acaricio sus labios si seguían siendo condenadamente adictivos, pero ya no tenía que pensar en eso porque su vida ya era otra y en esa no entraba el peli morado.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo espero que le haya gustado y no se olvide de dejar reviews todos serán muy bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos.


End file.
